Twisted Fate
by Books That Smell Good
Summary: No pairing. Starts in 4.13. 'Izzy always hunts alone, so when two brothers interrupt her hunt she doesn't think much of it. She'll never see them again, right? But fate (or rather angels) think otherwise, entangling Izzy in something that is far greater than she ever imagined or what she thought it would be.' (I can't write summaries sorry).
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying out an OC so used the episode 'After School Special' (4.13). This may turn into the first chapter or I may start a new story with the same character, this is my metaphorical guinea pig. (You have a guinea pig? Where?) Also some of this is based around a high school. I am British. High schools are mysteries to me. I researched some things but please correct me if you see inaccuracies. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Something tells me I am not Eric Kripke. I own Izzy Stevenson though (that sounds strange but you know what I mean.)**

Izzy Stevenson sighed and shut her laptop forcefully. That was her last lead and it yielded no answers regarding the death of a demon. Exorcising it and sending it back to hell was useless; she needed to know how to kill one. Izzy pulled her brown leather jacket tighter on and left her motel room. She'd get some food and resume the search tomorrow. It was much harder working on her own but she'd have to get used to it.

Living on fast food and sandwiches wasn't healthy or optimum, but it was cheap. As Izzy paid the cashier she saw the newspaper headline out of the corner of her eye.

_Girl Claims she was Possessed after Killing a Classmate in High School Bathroom_

Demon possession? "Uh, can I buy this too?" Izzy asked.

It was the perfect situation: Izzy was still high school age. She'd pretend she was interested in joining the school and ask for a tour, and then she'd scan the place for sulphur or other demonic signs whilst blending in as a student. If it wasn't enough, she'd pretend to leave but hide in some bathroom until the building is empty and have a more private look around. Maybe this was could turn into a lead and help her in her task?

The following day Izzy was pushing through the rush of students in the corridor. It felt so weird being surrounded by people a similar age but no one gave the skinny seventeen year old a second glance. It was impossible to get a good look at anything with all these people and getting shoved against the lockers as angry seniors went past wasn't fun. Staying until everyone else left would be easier and make it a whole lot quicker.

Izzy lifted herself up against the bathroom wall and peered over the edge. Silence. She let herself out and stepped into the corridor, but heard distant voices. _Crap. _It was supposed to be empty! Izzy flattened herself against a wall out of sight, and waited for the people to pass. There was an agonising pause as the two men, a janitor and a PE teacher, passed, but then she picked up on what they were saying. "…pissed-off spirit…" "…ghost possession…" "…no EMF…".

Izzy forgot to breathe. Who the hell were these people? Her mind was reeling, and she forgot to maintain her stillness as she shifted slightly. It was enough to catch the taller one's attention and he spun round, catching sight of the suspicious looking girl. "Um." She said. Were they hunters? Maybe they were just joking about the ghost possession. This heralded both good and bad news if it was true; bad because it meant she was no closer to finding out how to kill a demon, but good because it meant that this was a simple salt and burn.

The initial shock on their faces dissipated in an instant after seeing that she was a 'student'. Izzy liked that in a way – if she was hunting something it did tend to let its guard down slightly after seeing that she was just seventeen, making it easier to surprise and kill it. "You're not allowed to be here after hours." The older one said. "Detention tomorrow."

"I was in the library." Izzy played along as a student, hoping they didn't know that the library was inaccessible after the end of the school day anyway. Were they hunters, or was this just some insane misunderstanding? "Do…" _How to say this? _"You believe in ghosts and demons and stuff?"

The confusion on their face mingled with surprise and suspicion. Izzy raised her eyebrow. There should be some hunter's code or something which makes situations like these a lot easier. "Why do you ask?" The taller one said. Izzy sighed. "Sorry if this is a misunderstanding. Does salt and burn mean anything to you by any chance?" She said. If they aren't hunters I have just made the biggest fool of myself, Izzy thought.

"Who's asking?" the older one replied.

"Look, please just tell me if I'm not making any sense and you think I'm crazy." Izzy said, frustrated. This conversation was a lot longer than it should have been. The two men scrutinised her.

"We're hunters." The taller one said finally. "And you are…" Izzy sighed in relief.

"That took long enough. I'm…" Izzy hesitated for only a fraction of a second to remember what her current alias was. "Lana. I'm a hunter too. Ghost possession? I was hoping for demon possession, but that's just salt and burn then."

Dean snorted. "Lana. Yeah right." Izzy sighed. "I'm Dean. This is Sam." Dean said warily. They exchanged glances. "You should not be hunting. You're still supposed to be at school, for God's sake. You're a kid." Dean said pointedly. Izzy clenched her jaw.

"Please. Skip that. I'm old enough."

"You don't want this life, believe me. You don't look older than sixteen." Sam said. Izzy glared at him.

"We'll take care of this." Dean assured her. "Go back home. Watch TV, forget hunting. Be a normal kid."

Izzy swore in her head. "I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. I can take care of myself. And I did some research and this guy named Barry Cook committed suicide on campus in 1998. So I can find his grave and salt and burn his bones fine, thank you very much. And I can do it alone. I don't need your help." Izzy told them.

"Barry?" Sam muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" asked Dean. "That's the only death in the history of this crappy school. He slit his wrists in the first floor girl's bathroom."

Sam sighed. "I knew him." Izzy frowned.

"You went here?" she asked. Sam and Dean both nodded. Brothers or childhood friends, then.

"That's where-" Sam started.

"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly." Dean finished. Brothers, probably. "So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?" Dean asked.

"Using them to go after bullies or something." Izzy continued.

"That sound like Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked Sam. Sam paused before answering.

"Barry had a hard time." He said, his voice twinged with sadness.

"Where's he buried?" Izzy asked quietly.

With all three of them it didn't take long to dig up Barry's bones and burn them. Sam and Dean let Izzy ride in the back of the Impala after realising that she didn't have a car. ("Some idiot caught the car number of the last one I stole, so I had to abandon that car and now everyone in Indiana is looking out for a blonde teenage car thief. It's not my fault!") They dropped Izzy off at her motel, after another couple of reprimands about 'being too young for hunting' which she promptly ignored. Stifling back a yawn, Izzy collapsed into bed, telling herself that she would find another lead tomorrow.

The next morning Izzy dragged herself out of bed and headed straight to the local library after a quick snack. She still had the motel room for the rest of the day since she expected the high school ghost to have taken longer, so she thought she'd make the best of it. It was a short walk, passing the stupid school on the way. Izzy frowned. There was a group of people standing, looking agitated including one short, dark-haired, girl who was gesturing animatedly towards her lip and looked on the verge of tears.

Izzy bit her lip. They burnt the bones, right? It was done. Impulsively she went over to the group, pretending she was some other student. "It was like, I was there but I couldn't control what I was doing. One moment I was asking where room 305 was the next I was kicking this random tall guy, I think he was the janitor but I haven't seen him around much and I don't know how and then I can't remember what happened next but I was on the floor but I could control what I was doing and this yucky black stuff was coming out of my mouth and it was horrible!"

Feeling her blood go cold, Izzy turned around. They must have missed something. The ghost wasn't Barry. Izzy sighed. Sam and Dean had left after they dropped her off, she could finish this one off herself.

Back in the motel room Izzy drafted out a quick plan of the case. Barry was the only one who died on campus, so it must be something else. A piece of information caught her eye on the profiles of the three people the ghost had possessed. "How could I have missed that." Izzy muttered, internally kicking herself. Same bus. Quickly, she drew up the bus information on the Truman High School website. The driver and the route was all the information there, so Izzy decided she'd start with the driver, then check the bus for EMF after.

It didn't take long to find Dirk McGregor Snr. and pay him a visit. She knocked three times, hard. The door swung open, revealing a portly old man and – oh. Oh. Right. And Sam and Dean. They just have to keep interrupting my hunts, Izzy thought. "Hi, um…" She trailed off, realising that the two older hunters have probably already asked all the possible questions. A (bad) alias popped into her head, but she blurted it out anyway. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell Sam and Dean that we need to go. I'm their sister. Did you have time to say everything to Mr. McGregor that you wanted to?" She asked, trying to convey the hidden question with her eyes.

"Yes, we paid our respects to his son Dirk. He passed away. We were leaving anyway." Sam said. Ah, that makes sense.

"I'm sorry about your son." Izzy said, biting her lip. They exited and Dean turned to her.

"Sister? Really? And we've got this. There's hair in the Bible on the bus. Burn it and it should be over, finally. You don't need to be here."

"First thing that came into my head! It would be slightly suspicious if two sets of people came at the same time asking the same questions." Izzy retaliated.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam dismissed. "Let's go put this ghost to rest."

The three of them found the bus with its tires blown. "Dirk!" Sam called, holding the ghosts attention whilst Dean tied it up with rope soaked in salt water. Izzy made a mental note that that worked on ghosts. She climbed into the bus, scanning the books for the Bible and the hair, snorting slightly at Dean's cover story. Dean found the Bible, but the hair wasn't there. Goddamn ghosts. Izzy frowned at what it was saying. How did it know Sam's name? It looked in Izzy's direction as it called them popular kids. Me, popular, Izzy thought. Pretty far from it.

She listened to Sam's words about high school. They must have known each other. Izzy completely left high school around a year ago, but hated it for the brief times she attended before. Getting one semester, maybe two in every year meant she was always behind, and bullies sucked. _It gets better. _It had, sort of. Before Izzy had time to dwell on those thoughts there was a snap of rope and Sam fired, twice. Shells filled with rock salt, hopefully. A hunter trick everyone knows.

There was a pause. Rock salt doesn't kill a ghost. The man it was possessing convulsed on the floor, then suddenly someone slammed into Sam. Izzy realised a few things at once, such as the fact that she was seventeen and small, therefore being a waste of space in a fight against a man when there were two better fighters present. "Find the hair!" Sam yelled, so Izzy ran back into the truck, scuffling through papers and books, followed by Dean. Where was it?

Dean ran back out of the bus, and Izzy saw Sam being beaten by the ghost. There was something she could do, right? She took a tube of salt out of her pocket and emptied it in the ghost's face. It flinched, enough time for Sam to retaliate. Dean had searched the previous host's body and found the hair. "Light it, Dean!" Izzy yelled. The flame spread over it and Dirk was put to rest, leaving the man who, unfortunately for Sam, fell flat on him. "Wow." Izzy stated.

"He's giving you the full cowgirl." said Dean.

Izzy stepped out of the Impala. "You never told us your name." Sam said. "Not Lana, come on." Izzy smiled slightly.

"Fine. Isobel. Well, given the past couple of days you can probably call me Izzy."

"Izzy." Sam said. "Not what I was expecting."

"And that was?" Izzy retorted, folding her arms.

"Kidding. What you told Dirk's dad was pretty accurate though. You _are_ like an annoying little sister." Sam said nonchalantly. Dean laughed.

"Stay out of trouble, kiddo. Don't look for hunts, try to live a normal life for a while." Dean added. Izzy smiled wryly.

"Can't. I've got stuff to do." She said. The question was on the tip of her tongue. Do you happen to know how to kill a demon. These guys seemed like good hunters; if anyone knew it would be them. But that would lead to questions Izzy didn't want to answer, so she kept quiet. She would figure something out.

Dean sighed. "Still. Take care of yourself." He said.

"You too." Izzy said simply. She watched the Impala drive away. "I've got stuff to do." She repeated to herself.

**Please leave a comment saying why you liked it/didn't like it and if I should use this as my first chapter or write a different one. *hands out free cookies to anyone who reviews***


	2. Chapter 2

**Set during 4x15 'Death Takes a Holiday'. I realise not many people have read my first chapter as my story will get lost amongst all the SPN OC stories, but I uploaded this anyway :P**

**Disclaimer: Again, I'm not even American. Izzy is my character but that is it.**

The fist narrowly missed Izzy's head as she ducked and thrust her elbow into the vampire's face. She held her machete a millimetre above its neck, the creature struggling below her. "The gun that killed the other vamp, the one who just got turned. Was it the Colt?" Izzy spat. Ever since she heard rumours that the legendary Colt was real, she had been trying to track it down. It had been two months since she encountered Sam and Dean, and this was the closest Izzy had gotten to finding out how to kill a demon. "It was a gun, and it killed one of us." The vamp gasped, snarling. Izzy pressed her machete into its neck, drawing blood.

"You are only alive because I think you might be useful. Lie to me, and you're dead." Izzy said, her voice a deadly whisper. The vampire baring its teeth was her only response. "I'm waiting." Izzy hissed.

"It was the Colt. Those hunters had it." The vampire snarled after a pause. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. God knows she deserved some luck after all this time.

"What were the hunters' names? Who were they?" Izzy asked.

"The _Winchesters._" The vamp said with nothing but contempt in its voice. Izzy slashed and its head came clean off, its blood all over her clothes. She sat back and drew a shaky breath. The Winchesters. Where had Izzy heard that before? Someone she met while with Victor? No, this memory was more recent. The name came tumbling back to her. The ghost possession case two months ago. It called Sam 'Sam Winchester'. Were Sam and Dean Sam and Dean Winchester? At least she knew who they were but stealing the Colt from them? That would prove to be difficult.

Finding them was easy enough. Izzy had learned to observe and remember every important detail, so managed to find their car number plate and therefore the car's location in a couple of hours. Greybull, Wyoming. She was in Nebraska. Finding a bus to Wyoming shouldn't take too long. Izzy signed out of her motel and left. The bus would get her there by noon the next day.

The black Impala was parked in a civilian area. Greybull was a small town, and, hidden, she waited for Sam and Dean to return to the car. After a while they did, coming out of one of the houses. She followed them from a distance, wearing a beanie as an attempt to hide her face. She could have worn a coat with a hood, but Izzy hated taking her brown leather jacket off. She rounded the corner to the alley and frowned for a moment, seeing the parked Impala. Just as she registered what happened and what an idiot she was, a rough hand shoved her against a wall. "Why are you following-" Dean started. He stopped. "Izzy? What the hell?"

He released her and Izzy rubbed her neck. "Was that really necessary? Look, I just need some information." She said. Sam and Dean waited. Izzy sighed. "A vamp told me you two were the last seen with this gun, I thought it was a legend but apparently not. The Colt. Do you have it?" She asked.

"Why do you need the Colt? Yeah, we had it, but it was stolen." Sam said. Izzy clenched her hands into fists.

"Seriously?" she said, more to herself than them. So much for the good luck. "Who stole it?"

"Why do you need the Colt?" Sam repeated, firmer. Izzy hesitated.

"I… I need to kill a demon." She muttered. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Not just exorcise it and send it back to hell. Kill it. Apparently that gun can do it. So, do you know who stole it and where I can find them?"

"Kill a demon? That is a one-way trip out of this world." Dean retorted. "Why do _you _want to kill a _demon?_"

"None of your business. Just tell me who stole it and we can go our separate ways." Izzy said.

"No can do. She's dead, anyway. Are you planning on ganking everyone downstairs, or just one special son of a bitch?" Dean said.

"There's one. But, if I have the means and they're in the way…" Izzy shrugged. Sam sighed. "And I've heard things that some idiot started the damn apocalypse, and there are these things called seals which demons are trying to break, led by some white-eyed demon. So the more demons get ganked the harder it is for them to break the seals." The brothers stiffened simultaneously. "Right. You know stuff about that then. Fill me in. Ever since… Um, I've stopped working with hunters now. News is hard to come by." Izzy said in one breath.

"Well, if all the seals are broken damn right Armageddon will start." Dean said, sighing.

"At least half are broken already." Sam added.

"Wow," said Izzy, under her breath. "That is quite a lot." There was a brief silence. "So, you guys going to help me, or what." She said simply.

"We need to find out what's going on in this town first. We'll sort out your demon killing crap later." Dean said. Izzy glared at him but didn't say anything.

"So, no deals, no skeevy faith healers." Dean said, back in their motel room. Izzy, trying to find something on her laptop, frowned.

"Skeevy faith healers?" She asked.

"Long story." Sam said. Izzy raised her eyebrows, turning back to her laptop.

"I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean said, pouring himself coffee.

Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe there's no one around to carry them." He said.

"What, like no reaper?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, grim reapers—that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town-"

"Nobody's dying." Finished Izzy.

Dean turned to them, sceptical. "So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, guys."

Izzy sighed, letting the brothers bicker and opened a new tab on her computer. She searched 'crossroads demon lore' for the umpteenth time. If she found the Colt, maybe she could use it to threaten the demon, and get it to reverse the deal? For a moment Izzy allowed herself to drift into a fantasy where her mother was still alive, and she could become a kid again. Even get away from hunting, if that's what her mother wanted. Maybe-

"Izzy. Izzy!" Sam said, tapping her on the shoulder. She was jerked out of her daydream and hastily closed the tab. Seeing he had her attention, Sam continued, but gave her a look. He must have seen what she was searching. Izzy groaned internally. "So, if the reaper is on strike, maybe we should talk to the kid. The last person who died. He might have seen something." Izzy shrugged.

"Worth a shot, I guess."

A dank smell hung in the air in the graveyard. Despite the unnatural amount of time she spent in the places Izzy still didn't like them. Too much death. Ironic, given her line of work.

"This job is jacked." Dean grumbled, flicking through a journal on a grave. "You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people."

Izzy considered that. God knows she shouldn't even be here, and surprisingly her thoughts were mirrored by Dean's next statement. "You and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."

"Normal rules don't apply to us." Sam said, a tinge of nostalgia in his voice. Did Sam want to be normal? Izzy had accepted the fact that she would never be normal aged twelve, but some part of her, however deep down and hidden, wanted to be normal. Not have to always look out for herself. Have someone to rely on. "I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell." Sam continued. Izzy almost did a double take.

"What? Seriously? I mean, I know technically _I_ should be dead, but you've been to hell?" Izzy asked, stunned.

"It's not fun." Dean muttered.

"Anyone gonna help me finish this?" Sam said pointedly. Both Izzy and Dean got up to help but were interrupted by loud "Hey!" from the other side of the graveyard. Crap.

"What are you doing here?" A man with a torch approached. Crap crap crap. Not good.

"This is not what it looks like." Dean said, trying to look innocent which was pretty hard when you have a dug up grave and candles set out in a pentagram. "This isn't devil worship! This… This is…"

"We are paying our respects. We have, um, a religious belief, and we are… friends of the deceased. In our culture, this is how we mourn the dead." Izzy interjected. It was a bad excuse but all she could think of on the spot.

"We're leaving." Sam assured him.

"You're not going anywhere." The man said. Izzy raised her eyebrows. "…ever again." Okay, that is creepy. Izzy placed her hand on her gun as a precaution. "Sam…" the man added. How the… The man's eyes turned white. Demon!

"Alistair." Said Dean. First name terms. "I thought you got deep fried, extra crispy." Izzy bit her lip. She tried to reach her flask of holy water in her bad, but the small movement got the attention of Alistair. He flicked his hard and Dean and Izzy got thrown across the graveyard, Izzy's head colliding painfully with a headstone. Trying hard not to pass out, Izzy got to her feet. She could have sworn she saw Alistair fail to toss Sam, but she was still seeing stars. She got to her feet and ran at Alistair, knocking him over but he got out of her grip with frustrating ease.

"What's the name of the demon that does all the crossroad deals?" Izzy yelled, before being flung into the dirt. Before anything else could happen, Sam took over. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Sam tossed Alistair against a tree and before she knew it black smoke left the man and he collapsed. Izzy let out a small groan, touched her head and her hand came away bloody. "What the hell was that?" she managed to say. Sam said nothing, helped her and Dean up.

"Let's just get back to the motel room."

Dean and Izzy sat with ice packs. His injury was worse; hers stung like hell though. "Dean." She said. An indistinct grunt was her response. "I might have imagined part of it, but is Sam special or something? He threw the demon against a tree. I know I don't have much hunting experience but how the hell is that normal." Dean sat up.

"What?" he asked, clearly puzzled. Before he could say anything else the door clinked and Sam came in. Dean asked him about what happened, thinking about what Izzy said. Sam skimmed over the details. Did Alistair just bail, or did Sam do something? Izzy told him she couldn't remember much, and she could have sworn there was relief in his eyes. Was Sam hiding something?

"Bobby called. He did some digging and he thinks we're right. Local reaper's gone. Kidnapped." He continued.

"By demons? Can they even do something like that?" Izzy asked, intrigued.

"Listen to this. "And he bloodied death under the new born sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured." Sam read from a notebook. Izzy had no clue what that meant, but she nodded.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Dean asked, still wincing slightly.

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal." Sam said.

"How do you kill a reaper anyway? They're basically death." Izzy asked.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe demons can, I don't know. The only people who can see them are the dead and the dying anyway."

"So… if the only things who can see them are ghosts…" Dean started. Izzy gave Sam the 'he's going to say something stupid isn't he' look. "We become ghosts." Dean finished. Woah. That is crazy.

"You do have a concussion." Sam decided. Dean smirked.

"How?" said Sam.

"You're kidding, right?" Izzy hoped. They didn't respond.

The three of them approached the house. "Oh, uh, Izzy." Sam said before they entered. "Firstly, Pamela is blind. Not a demon. Secondly, only Dean and I are doing this. You're staying here." Izzy scowled, but knew it was pointless arguing.

Izzy was introduced to Pamela, and once she had gotten over the slightly unnerving eyes she liked the psychic. Izzy did feel a little bad about dragging her into all of this, especially after she realised hunting was the reason Pamela was blind, but it had to be done. It was one of the seals. Between the three of them setting up the ritual didn't take long. Pamela said the ritual and now it was just waiting. The two of them were mostly silent. The psychic realised Izzy wasn't one for answering personal questions.

A creak echoed through the room. Silently Pamela walked over and locked and bolted the door. Izzy held a gun in one hand and holy water in the other. "What was that?" Izzy asked.

"I know you're here. What's the matter, you reeking son of a bitch? You afraid of a skirt?" Pamela said. Seeing something in the corner of her eye, Izzy whirled, spraying holy water at the demon hiding. It roared in pain and Izzy dodged the first blow but the second got her under her chin, knocking her back. Vaguely she saw Pamela run to Sam, trying to wake him up. Getting up as fast as she could she got the rest of the holy water in its eyes. The demon hissed, and Izzy had to resort to punches.

"What's the name of the demon who does the crossroads deals?" Izzy spat. The demon sneered.

"Lilith? That would be some entertainment." Lilith. Izzy had a name. With too much ease, the demon delivered a blow that sent the young hunter across the room. The demon started attacking Pamela, and before Izzy knew it she heard the sickening sound of a knife. Izzy found another bottle of holy water but it seemed pathetically weak. "Pamela!" Izzy yelled. Suddenly the demon flew off Izzy, pinned against the wall by Sam. His hand twisted, manipulating the demon and it expelled black smoke. She didn't need to see any more.

"Pamela!" Izzy repeated, staggering over to her. Sam had approached too, but there was no blood.

"I can't die." She said. "Not in this town." Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair. The psychic approached Dean, muttering incantations in his ear. Gingerly, she sat down on the bed, Sam supporting her. "I'm pretty sure she's started reaping again." Pamela said dryly, blood starting to seep from her wound.

"No." Izzy said. Dean awoke with a gasp, looking around. Izzy swallowed. She saw Dean and Sam looking at Pamela with a sad acceptance. "No." Izzy repeated, looking at them. "There must be something you can do!" The brothers didn't reply.

"What the hell. Everybody's gotta go sometime." Pamela said, gesturing to Sam. "Come here." She whispered something inaudible into his ear. Izzy tensed. Pamela's head dropped. Dean breathed her name. She was gone. Izzy bit her lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. If only she had been a better hunter. She could have stopped the demon from reaching her.

"What did she say to you?" Dean demanded. Sam's silence was the only answer. Izzy had seen what he did to the demon. She had no idea what to think, but right now she had finally gotten some information. The demon she needed to kill, to take revenge on, she had a name. Lilith.

**Thanks for reading! The Izzy's story will hopefully pick up in the next few chapters :) **

**Please leave a review about why you liked/disliked it, and a follow or favourite would be nice. Thanks again! *virtual cookies***


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is slightly shorter, but I thought that was a good place to end it. Set during 4x16 'On the Head of a Pin'. Thanks for reading, and all feedback is welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed since the last chapter. I still don't own any of the original SPN characters, only Izzy :D**

They drove silently through the night. Pamela's death left a heavy weight on all of them, including Izzy. Although she hadn't known her very well Izzy still felt the stomach-churning sensation of guilt. She could have protected her. The brothers had agreed to drop her off somewhere with a bus station or some method of transport, this time giving her their various numbers and telling Izzy to call if she needs help or if she has information.

Izzy considered the question which had been nagging at her. There was a chance they would know who this 'Lilith' is. They knew the name of that demon, Alistair. What the hell, she thought. "Um… Do you happen to know of a demon named 'Lilith'?" The name had an immediate effect. Sam swivelled his head around in his seat and the Impala went slightly askew on the road.

"Did you say 'Lilith'?" Dean said suspiciously. This could go good or bad.

"Yeah. I, uh, take it that you do." Izzy said hopefully.

"Listen, whatever business you've got with Lilith, end it. Seriously. She is one of the most powerful demons out there right now. She could kill any of us in a second." Sam said, craning his neck to make eye contact with Izzy. She sighed.

"Look, I'm going to track down the Colt. Interrogate another vamp or something – I don't know yet. You said it yourself: that gun can kill anything." Izzy reminded them. The two hunters exchanged glances.

"That's part of the problem. The person who stole the Colt from us – they gave it to Lilith. Same demon. Just stay out of this, please. You saw what happened to Pamela. She got hurt and… I'm tired of burying friends. I don't want another death on our hands." Dean said, his voice hard.

"I want to help!" Izzy protested. "You're going to need as many people as you can trying to stop Armageddon from starting. And if the demon who wants to break all the seals does manage it God knows it's going to affect us all." The car was silent for a moment.

Sam sighed. "That's the rest of the problem. Lilith… She _is _the demon trying to break the seals. I know what it feels like to want revenge. Believe me. I know. I also know that if we get close to her the desire for revenge will overpower your common sense."

For the first time in a long while Izzy was completely lost for words. This was turning into much more than wanting revenge for what happened all those years ago. "But… I can help in some way. You can physically kill that bitch, if you think I'll lose control or whatever if I had the chance, but I can help track her or something. I can find a lead." Izzy said desperately.

"Sam has some messed up thing going on with this demon, and we have no other leads. If you can get us a lead…" Dean shrugged. Izzy could see Sam's scowl.

"Ruby is helping us, Dean." He tried.

"Let's just head back to the motel room. We can sort everything out there tomorrow, but hell I am tired of today." Dean carried on, ignoring his brother. They drove into the motel and Sam opened the door, Izzy following him. She stifled a yawn and Sam turned on the lights.

"Winchester and Winchester." A voice said, causing Izzy to whirl round and draw her gun. "What a surprise. Isobel Stevenson. I had been wondering when you would turn up. I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Who the hell are you." Izzy said, hiding the tremor in her voice. There were two men standing in the motel room, neither of which she had ever laid eyes on before. And she stopped using her real last name when she got involved in hunting. It was near impossible for them to know it.

"This is Uriel. I am Castiel. We are angels of the Lord." The other man said simply.

"Skip the crap. Angels don't exist. Who are you." Izzy repeated. Gently, Sam lent his hand on Izzy's gun.

"It's true." He said quietly. "Those won't work on them, anyway." Izzy swallowed.

"We do have work for you. We did obviously manipulate your fate so that you would become a hunter but we assumed you were still with your older hunter friend and mentor. You are not necessary now. We will call upon you when you are needed." Uriel said matter-of-factly. He clicked his fingers and Izzy felt a sharp pain in her forehead and then nothing.

Izzy vanished from the motel room. "What did you do to her." Dean growled.

"Mind your tone with me." Uriel said warningly.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us. We just got back from Pamela's funeral. You remember her, Cas. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes! Oh, and now you just vaporised our friend or whatever!" Dean all but pounced on the angel.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes. You are needed." Uriel stated.

* * *

Izzy woke up with a splitting headache. Rubbing her temple, she examined her surroundings, a gust of wind causing Izzy to wrap her jacket tighter around her. Too cold for Wyoming. The… angels, or whatever they were poofed her out of the state for certain. What kind of creature could do that, anyway? Izzy refused to believe that it was an angel. It was true that she was religious once, but where was God when all that crap happened to her?

Trying to get a grasp of her area Izzy entered a convenience store, asking of her whereabouts. Central Montana. Not too far from Wyoming, she supposed. Could have been a lot worse. The newspaper caught the young hunter's eye. Or more specifically, the day of the week. It was a Thursday. The newspaper said Friday. Did she get zapped a day into the future? What the hell?

A sudden thought stopped Izzy in her tracks. _We did obviously manipulate your fate so that you would become a hunter. _She knew she was overthinking things and panicking, something Victor always told her was her fatal flaw, but Izzy couldn't help but wonder. Manipulate your fate. Did that mean that everything that happened… That was caused by them? Her palms started to sweat. Izzy tried to shake those thoughts away. Calm down. Think about your situation.

Izzy dialled Sam's number. There was a clawing silence during the rings before he picked up. "Izzy? You okay? You're in central Montana, right? I'm heading there now." He said.

"What? How did you know? How long has it been since the motel room, anyway?" Izzy questioned, thoughts running through her head. Sam sighed.

"There's a demon, Ruby. She's helping us, don't worry. She tracked both you and Dean, I thought I'd pick you up first then we can go and find Dean. He has Cas, you'd be more vulnerable if you were attacked. I've been driving for a couple of hours. Uriel zapped you yesterday." Sam filled in. Izzy twisted her mouth in disgust at the thought of working with a _demon_. "You're okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam…" Izzy asked, pausing. "Those were really angels, then." She said, resigned. Sam's accepting silence confirmed it. Izzy felt small, huddling into the warm of her jacket. "How did they know who I am? And what did they mean by needing me later?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. Dean and I… We're already in too deep in this. You don't have to be." Sam said. Izzy thought about what she saw with the demon.

"Sam… What was that. Back with Pamela, and then earlier, in the graveyard. What you did. That was nothing like I've ever seen." Izzy said quietly. Sam had lied about this to Dean, but she wanted to know. Silence. After what seemed like a very long pause Sam spoke.

"It's complicated. When I was six months old, a demon came into our house and killed our mom and fed me…" Sam exhaled. "Demon blood. Because of that, I have these abilities. It used to be just visions, but now I can do a lot more. . But, what I've done to get to that..." Sam said quietly. "I'm not proud of it. I wish to God I could stop, but I need to be strong enough. I hate it, but I can exorcise demons with my mind, stuff like that now. And the meatsuits don't get hurt, and I finally feel like I'm saving people again." Izzy thought about that. The demon blood wasn't his fault, though. She was curious as to what Sam was doing, but didn't ask. Izzy had one final question though.

"Does Dean know?" Izzy said. It took Sam a long time to answer and for a moment Izzy wondered if he would hang up on her.

"No. He… He doesn't like it. What about you, then. How did you get into hunting." Sam asked, both curiosity and an urge to change the subject propelling him to ask that question. It was Izzy's turn to pause.

"It… It began when I was 17 months old. I was diagnosed with neuroblastoma, a kind of cancer common in children." It was all coming tumbling out, all the memories Izzy had locked away because they were too painful to think about. "Around a year later, a breathing machine was the only thing keeping me alive. I was two. So, when a crossroads demon came to my mother, she made the deal. My health for her soul in ten years' time. The doctors called it a miracle." Izzy said, swallowing. She had never told anyone this before. "My mum thought it would be okay, I'd just live with my dad from the age of twelve. But things didn't go that way. He was hit by a drunk driver a month before my mum's deal came due. I lost both my parents in the space of two months." Izzy paused, blinking away the tears that had collected in her eyes.

"I was alone, and so scared. So, when a hunter called Victor came and offered to take me in and train me in how to fight these things and make sure they didn't happen to other people, I accepted. For four years he trained me, said he was creating a new generation of better hunters. There were others like me there, a similar age but I was the first. And, I found that I liked it. Hunting. For the first time, I had found something I was actually good at. It felt right, you know? But last year I began to suspect Victor, that he was going to extremes to bring new hunters in. I never found out if it was true but I left. I've been trying to find out how to kill a demon so I can finally kill the bastard who goes around making crossroads deals." Izzy finished. It felt like a lot was off her chest. "I've never told anybody all of that." She admitted.

"I know it never feels genuine when someone says they're sorry…" Sam said. Izzy smiled slightly, relating. "But I'm sorry. I'm almost there. Can you meet me on the road?" Sam asked, and Izzy felt so grateful that he had left it at that.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm coming."

**Thanks for reading! I will still give virtual cookies for any feedback :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Set during 4x16, On the Head of a Pin, 4x19, Jump the Shark and the very start of 4x20, The Rapture (most of that ep is in the next chapter :) ) Thanks for reading!**

Izzy watched Sam as he drove with an increasing urgency. He seemed different, unsettled, and slightly un Sam-like. Breaking several speed limits to do it the two hunters got to Dean's location within hours. They grabbed their weapons in silence, and seemed to instinctively know what the other was doing like they had been hunting together for years. For the brief moment Izzy got to think about this, she almost appreciated the feeling of working with another hunter, someone being there for backup and looking out for her. But then she remembered that for hunters it was an almost impossible chance for two people to work together and both survive, so Izzy attempted to eradicate that thought from her mind.

They entered the warehouse, the front part empty. "Dean!" Sam yelled, before Izzy paused.

"Hear that?" Izzy asked. The distant sound of fighting. Sam didn't say anything, just ran, Izzy close behind. The room was a wreck, and a man was holding one of the angels, the one in the trench coat, up against the wall. A large broken devil trap was in the centre. Demon.

"Stay there, I can do this." Sam muttered, his hand already outstretched towards the demon. It paused, before being flung against the wall with a sickening crunch. Izzy's breath hitched. This wasn't the first time she had seen Sam do this but it was the first time she saw it with the knowledge that demon blood was causing this. It felt so wrong.

"Who is murdering the angels." Sam said, his voice deadly calm. "How are they doing it." The demon sneered in response, muttering. Slowly clenching his hand into a fist, Sam watched as the demon began to expel pained yells. "How are the demons killing the angels?" Sam shouted, his control overpowering the demon entirely. Izzy started to wonder where Dean was in all of this insanity but then she saw a Dean-shaped figure on the floor, motionless. Rushing over she winced at all the blood and his swollen features. Right now she was doing a hell of a lot better job looking after herself than he was, for all his talk about being young and vulnerable.

The demon's words were lost to Izzy but its final, gut wrenching, scream wasn't. She looked back in time to see its skeleton light up inside in a sickly yellow light and the demon falling to the floor, eyes wide open. A shiver travelled down Izzy's spine. The look on the angel's face and her gut instinct told her this was a lot more than she originally considered. This was a mess and she was tangled in it.

*line break*

It was a miracle that Izzy had mustered up the will to even enter the hospital. She'd rather fight demons any day. Hospitals were plain _scary._ They were cold, foreign, blank. Places of slow, noncommittal existences that slowly faded away kept alive by beeping machines. Sam was with Dean now, and Izzy was on a plastic orange chair in the waiting room. She heard a rustling of wings and suddenly the angel – Castiel – was in the chair beside her. After jumping initially Izzy bit her lip. Castiel seemed the better of the two angels she had seen, maybe he could explain the question Izzy had been dwelling on, what was meant by the words 'we did obviously manipulate your fate'.

"Uriel is my superior. He receives orders, I do not and I obey them regardless of their meaning. I do not know what your task is in the future or the meaning behind his words in the motel room." Castiel said, reading her mind. Izzy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why me?" Izzy murmured, more to herself than the angel next to her. There was a long silence, and Castiel said one last thing before the expected rustling of wings which signalled his exit.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

* * *

Izzy stared moodily out of the bus window. The potential demon possession case she was investigating turned out to be nothing. She hadn't seen Sam and Dean in weeks, telling them she needed to go and meet someone and might be some time. Although instinct told her otherwise Izzy wanted to keep her distance from the brothers. If she was right and those bastard angels caused all the previous events that happened, it was likely that their 'plan' would involve someone else getting hurt and Izzy didn't want any more guilt.

Tracking down Lilith alone was harder than expected. And Izzy expected it to be pretty hard. So when she received Sam's text she was almost grateful at a chance to have a proper hunt again, even if it wasn't linked to her mission.

From Sam:

Need help on a hunt 27 Avingdon Road, Windom, Minnesota. Come asap

Izzy frowned. It wasn't like Sam to require assistance, and he had Dean. But she didn't question the message, and by late afternoon Izzy was in Windom.

* * *

Sam woke up, his head throbbing. What… He remembered Adam and his mother, who were now standing over him, polishing knives. Not Adam. He was an idiot, a blind idiot. They were ghouls, taking the form of the last person they eat. And that meant that Adam was long gone, if the person that called them was the ghoul.

Struggling against the ropes that bound him was pointless. Although he was a hunter Sam wasn't an escape artist who could break free of bonds this tight. The ghoul who had taken the form of Adam's mother smiled cruelly, her eyes glittering.

"Princess is awake. While you were out Adam had this brilliant idea to make this revenge even sweeter. I wish I had thought of it myself, but we can't have everything. That friend of yours, what's her name. Isa? Izzy, I think. Yes, Izzy." It started talking. A cold dread settled in Sam's stomach. "That's right. She's on her way here, and we will dig in, feed on her right here. Leaving enough room for you, of course. But your face will make it better, yes." The ghoul said, smirking, still playing with the knife.

* * *

Gently, Izzy lifted herself up through the window, landing almost soundlessly on the carpet. She was in the house, preferring to go in through the window in a bedroom rather than to walk right in through the front door. A pained cry echoed through the house, and Izzy, as fast as she could without alerting anyone to her presence, went to the source.

From her location Izzy could just about see Sam tied to the table, crying out in agony. She tightened her grip on the gun. What Izzy didn't consider is that the two monsters with Sam possessed unnaturally good hearing. They turned simultaneously. Crap. That wasn't part of the plan. Immediately, Izzy shot one of them directly in the heart. Not shifters then, those were silver bullets. They leapt on her and she managed to scratch one in the face with her knife and send the other into the wall but Izzy was outnumbered, and the young hunter felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then nothing.

* * *

Sam watched in pain as the ghouls dragged Izzy onto a chair and tied her up, much like they did with him. He needed to do something and fast, as the cuts in his forearms meant that he would pass out from blood loss soon. The ghoul who took Adam's form casually sliced a long cut on Izzy's shoulder, dipping his finger in the blood. Sam swore he'd kill them, but there was nothing he could do. Silently, he apologised for dragging her into this. She should still be at school, for God's sake.

"She's not awake. It's no fun." The ghoul said, disappointed. "You'll be better. The girl can be a dessert." It tore through Sam's flesh, this time putting a bowl underneath which his blood splattered in. God, it was painful and he felt his struggles weaken. Sam's vision started to blur, and when he first heard the bangs he thought it was part of the blood loss. Twisting his head he turned around, and there was Dean. Talk about in the nick of time.

"Dean, they're ghouls!" He yelled, still rapidly losing blood. It didn't take long for Dean to shoot them one in the head, and after a brief fight they were both defeated. His brother untied him and wrapped a cloth around his forearms, though it stung like hell.

"Keep pressure on that." The older hunter said, going to untie the girl slumped in the chair. She stirred as he did so, lifting her head slightly.

"Ow." Izzy said, wincing.

"Izzy?" Dean asked, shocked.

"The one. I'd have sent for a better hunter though Sam, and one that could have made it in time. Sorry about that." Izzy murmured, flexing her wrists after they were untied.

"It was a trap. The ghouls knew you were coming." Sam admitted.

"Oh. Ah. That does explain a lot." Izzy decided. Maybe they didn't have unnaturally good hearing but then again, it was the first time she had encountered ghouls. Izzy made a mental note about her new knowledge. "So." She said. "You guys again."

* * *

Sam and Dean gave one of the ghouls' victims a hunter's funeral, and Izzy watched, behind. The two talked quietly together, and didn't pry. The fire reminded her of another funeral, long ago, but she willed herself not to sink back into that time. Instead, Izzy hugged herself into her brown leather jacket, trying to breath in its scent. It always calmed her down, and that rule didn't have an exception in that moment.

To be honest Izzy doubted Sam and Dean knew what to do with the young hunter who kept on popping up in their lives. Since she didn't have anywhere to stay and technically it was their fault that she was in the area in the first place, Izzy slept on the couch on their motel room. Or tried to sleep, anyway.

After hours of tossing and turning she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to sleep and read until the early rays of sun came through the window. As a hunter Izzy didn't exactly have all the time in the world but she always kept two books in her bag, one of them on a rotating basis which involved buying it from a charity shop or garage sale and then taking it back to another one and buying a new novel. The other book was a thick paperback, 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'. Izzy had reread it countless times, but never got tired of it. She had got the copy for her tenth birthday, and was one of the few things she had kept since becoming a hunter.

Sam, who woke up before Dean, seemed vaguely surprised but only commented on how 'A Study in Scarlet' was his favourite. Izzy retaliated with 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' and 'The Adventure of the Speckled Band'. They were animatedly discussing their opinions of Moriarty when Dean woke with a gasp. "Sam," he said, remembering Izzy. "Oh, you too Izzy. Cas came to me in a dream, gave me an address, said we need to talk someplace safe and that we should go now."

Izzy raised her eyebrows. "Cas as in Castiel, the angel?" she asked. Sam nodded, beginning to get his things. "Where's the address?" She didn't have any other leads and didn't fancy chasing her tail after each lead went dry. Looks like she had another angel-involved plan, but maybe it would yield some answers as to what the hell was said in that motel room weeks ago.

**Ends in a slightly strange place but I thought the bulk of The Rapture should be in the next ep. Please let me now what you think in a review and follow/favourite if you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a little short, but it means I can update quicker and it was the best place to end for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Izzy of course. **

The three hunters walked through the abandoned warehouse, their torches lighting the way. It was destruction. "It looks like a bomb went off." Sam muttered, echoing her thoughts.

"A celestial bomb, if angels were involved." Izzy added, that thought making the situation worse. As she said that her torch shined on some ritual drawn on the wall in blood. "What the hell… Guys, look." She called to Sam and Dean. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. Well, Izzy had never encountered angels before so there was bound to be lots of new lore she hadn't come across. The symbol just confirmed the sensation that something big and angelic had happened here.

"Looks familiar. Didn't Anna use something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield?" Dean said, analysing the symbol.

"So what, Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked.

"Angel on angel violence? Does that even happen?" Izzy wondered.

"I don't know…" Dean said, his voice low. His torch shone on a body lying amongst the rubble. "Sam, Izzy." He said, approaching the inert body. "Cas?" He murmured. The angel didn't respond. "Cas!" Dean raised his voice. Castiel stirred.

"Wha… What's going on?" He asked, dazed. Izzy frowned slightly. Although she didn't know him that well he seemed… different. "I'm not Castiel." He said, standing up. "It's me. Jimmy. My name is Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked. Jimmy must have been the vessel, the person Castiel possessed.

"He's gone." Jimmy said resolutely. Izzy exchanged glances with Sam and Dean. They were as confused as she was. What the hell happened here?

* * *

Eating in some diner, Izzy watched Jimmy wolf down food. Angels didn't need to eat, she guessed. But maybe he had answers. "What do you remember about what happened before Castiel left? What happened at the warehouse?" Izzy asked.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again." Jimmy replied between bites.

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked, sceptical. After further questions it was clear that Jimmy wouldn't be much help to finding out what happened or what Cas wanted to tell them. To Izzy anyway, the best thing would be to get him back to his family in Illinois. Leaving the diner, the three hunters went outside, Jimmy still in the diner.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

Shrugging Izzy said "He said he remembers next to nothing, he'll be no help. Send him back to his family."

Dean nodded. "Buy him a bus ticket, get him home. Sorted."

To Izzy's surprise, Sam disagreed. "I don't know about that. He's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything." Dean stated.

"Look at him, he's not lying." Izzy added. Sam sighed, offering to take him to a psychic or something. After what happened with Pamela Izzy wasn't keen on the psychic idea. But when Sam brought up the fact that there will be demons after him Izzy went quiet. Demons didn't care about the collateral damage. Biting her lip, Izzy sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Jimmy agreed to go back to the motel room, and Izzy got a call from Luke, so left them to it. Luke was two years older than her, taken in by Victor a couple of months after Izzy. Although they hadn't parted on the best of terms after a wendigo hunt went wrong, they still called each other frequently just to check up or validate lore. The two hunters exchanged notes about hunts, but Izzy refrained from mentioning the Winchesters or the angels, speaking of ghouls and vampires. As they finished their call, Luke mentioned one other thing.

"Be careful, Izzy. I know you're still intent on hunting the demon but you know what happened in Wyoming a while back-"

"The Devil's Gate, I know. I'll be fine."

"There were some hunters there though, who helped orchestrate the whole thing." Izzy frowned. She thought it was solely the demon's fault. "The _Winchesters_, Bobby Singer and someone else. Heard that the Winchesters were in the area that you were hunting the ghoul, and they're dangerous, so just, look out for yourself, okay?" Izzy's mouth went dry. What? She managed to mumble a farewell and hung up.

Everyone had heard about what happened in Wyoming. Demons were everywhere, and a hunt in Florida had gotten her partner killed. Izzy didn't know Lila that well, but she still blamed herself. Did Sam and Dean cause this? Remembering the demon blood Sam told her about Izzy grimaced. That wasn't a good sign. Had she been a blind idiot and working with the bad guys? Izzy's head spun. It might have been incorrect information Luke had heard, but better safe than be found in an alleyway with her throat slit.

Considering her situation, Izzy realised that most of her belongings were still in their motel room, so she'd have to go back in any case. And maybe Luke was wrong. Maybe. This had just got a lot more complicated, and there was still the issue with the angels. Izzy could casually bring up the Devil's Gate, and read their reactions. Sam and Dean didn't know that she suspected them. But hunting with them, especially Sam, just felt so _right._ Since Lila she hadn't hunted with anyone but herself, and to be honest Izzy missed it. Just find out what really happened, Izzy, she told herself. Calm down.

* * *

The motel room bed wasn't comfy but that wasn't the reason Izzy hardly slept for the second night in a row. She just mulled over Luke's words in her head. Managing to act normal was easy, and Sam informed her that Jimmy was staying here and that they'd work things out in the morning. Shaking the sickening feeling from her gut was less easy. Izzy kept her breathing even. In the early hours of morning, three, maybe four, she heard the slightly rustling of someone getting up. Out of the corner of her eye Izzy saw Sam rise, look around to check that everybody is asleep and leave the motel room in silence. Was this to do with what Luke told her? Without consciously making the decision Izzy got up and left, in a similar manner to Sam.

Silently Izzy followed him, unseen. The older hunter stood near a vending machine, and Izzy could see him reach for a flask in his pocket and empty it in his hand. Even from the distance there was no mistaking the dark liquid in Sam's hand. Blood. Izzy's heart raced, her hand gripping her gun. What the hell was going on. The next thing she witnessed was even worse. Sam raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood, swallowing it. This was too much. Sam drinking blood?

Izzy had made up her mind. She'd go back, get her things quietly and leave. Change her phone again and never contact the Winchesters. This was insane. However, things didn't go like that. Whilst Izzy was planning this in her head Sam, with a furtive look, started heading back to the motel room. Crap. He'd find her bed empty. Swearing in her head, Izzy ran towards the back of the building, finding a back door. She let herself in quietly, and tried to find their room number. Oh- oh crap.

Izzy went down the corridor and had run straight into Sam. There was a short pause, before Izzy decided to confront him and get it over and done with. "Anything you feel like telling me?" She asked, crossing her arms. Sam looked utterly tongue-tied. "You know, I actually thought you were one of the good guys. I even trusted you. I was an idiot." Izzy said, her voice cold.

"It's not what it looks like." Sam tried.

"It looks pretty bad." Izzy said, secretly hoping he would come up with some kind of explanation that would resolve everything.

"Um, you know I told you that I could do things, exorcise and sometimes kill demons with my mind. To do that, I had to do things. I'm not proud of it, I hate it, in fact, drinking the demon blood you must have seen. But I'm just trying to get strong enough to kill Lilith. Once I can do that, the demons will be in disarray without a leader and they won't be able to break all of the seals. The apocalypse never happens. And after, I'll stop. That's it, I promise." Sam said, looking directly into her eyes.

"You're drinking demon blood, Sam. And from what I've heard, you helped open the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. That's more than enough for me." Izzy said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked at the mention of the Devil's Gate. Oh, damn you Gordon, Sam thought. "No, I mean, yes, we were there, but we were trying to stop it from happening. There was this hunter, Gordon, who found out I had psychic abilities which to him, meant that I was a monster. After he found out that the Devil's Gate had been opened, he thought that because I was there I played a part in it. I didn't."

Izzy bit her lip. She almost wanted to believe it, but was it the truth? "Okay, say that that was the truth. But drinking demon blood. I mean, what am I even supposed to think? Sure, when you told me I let it pass because when you were a baby it wasn't your fault. But willingly having it inside of you…" Izzy shuddered. "Even if it means you can be strong enough to kill Lilith, there must be another way. If you do this for long enough you might end up being more demon than human. Have you thought of that?"

Sam sighed. "Look, I get it. And hell, I hate it more than anyone. I can… I can feel it inside of me, you know. I said when we first met that you don't have to be involved in this. I'll repeat that now. You can leave, Dean and I will work out the angel thing." There was a pause as Izzy considered her options.

"After I saw you and put together that with what I heard earlier I was planning on leaving." Izzy admitted. "But the other angel said I have a part in this, and thinking about what happened before what were the odds of encountering each other like that?" She continued. "I think that even if I did leave chance would have it so we'd cross paths again. I'll stick around until we solve the angel thing and hopefully I'll get some answers about everything and then it'll be fine. But we work and that's it. The demon blood doesn't go down well with me. I'm trusting that you're telling the truth." Izzy said finally.

"Ok. Before we go back to the motel room promise that you won't tell Dean." Sam said, his voice pleading. Izzy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, and he'll be pissed. He has a right to be. But fine, whatever." Izzy muttered. How had things got to this. They entered the motel room in silence, and noticed it at exactly the same time.

"Crap." Izzy stated. Jimmy Novak was gone.

**Still set during 4x20 'The Rapture' it's quite an important episode to my storyline. Thanks for reading and please follow/favourite if you liked it and leave a review saying why you did/didn't like it, they're really helpful and help me become a better writer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Set 4x20/4x21. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? If I owned SPN maybe everyone would stop dying all of the time.**

They came up with a cover which involved Izzy waking up because of a nightmare and noticing that Jimmy was gone. After checking if he had gone to the bathroom and discovering that he was gone Izzy woke Sam up, who woke Dean up. The three of them were packing and rubbing sleep from their eyes (in Izzy's case pretending).

"At least we know where he was going." She muttered. Continuously telling herself that she'd be out of the state when she got answers, Izzy climbed into the back of the Impala and slamming the door shut. Her bad mood was mainly because of her sudden realisation of what the date was, but the newfound knowledge of demon blood didn't help. Everything was spiralling out of control.

They had been driving for two hours, maybe three, when a "Hey guys," caused all three of them to jump and the Impala to go slightly askew on the road. Izzy whipped round to find someone sitting in the seat next to her. After Sam and Dean got over the shock they didn't seem to react much to the unexpected passenger.

"And you are…" Izzy started, exasperated with all the new people – if she was a person – turning up.

"I'm Anna, an angel. And smooth, Dean." Anna said nonchalantly. More angels. Great. "I like the element of surprise." She added. "You let Jimmy get away?" Both Izzy and Sam turned to the window, trying to act casual.

"You don't seem surprised to see me. Is that a good or bad thing?" Izzy asked tentatively, wondering how she should ask the question on her mind.

"Both." Anna said. That clears things up. Anna looked at Sam, almost analysing him. "Sam. You seem… different." She said. Did she know about the demon blood? They were angels, they must know things. Sam tried to brush the question off by mentioning a haircut but Izzy knew that he knew exactly what Anna was asking.

"Uh, some time ago an angel told me that they had work for me and will call upon me when needed or some crap like that. I don't plan to work for angels, thank you very much. Can you please clear things up upstairs or something? If it works like that, I'm new to the whole angel thing and don't want to be involved with any kind of plan." Izzy said quickly. "Uh, no offense."

Anna looked away. "I don't think that's up to you to decide. I was human for a while, anyway. I don't take orders from heaven anymore." She said, a resolute tone in her voice. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked from behind the wheel. Izzy listened to Anna explain how Cas got sent back to heaven, something painfully bad. An unwelcome feeling arose in Izzy's stomach. She didn't want a part in this, whatever it was, because it was big. Huge.

"We're going after Jimmy." Sam reassured Anna.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Anna retorted. "He's probably dead already." She said sighing. "Oh, Izzy, I would wish you happy birthday or something but now's not really the time." Without waiting for an answer the hunters heard a rustle of wings and Anna was gone.

"What did she mean by 'happy birthday'?" Dean asked incredulously.

Izzy cringed. "What was I supposed to say, with the apocalypse being nigh and all?"

"Still, you're what, eighteen?" Sam asked. Izzy nodded slightly, biting her lip. "That's not nothing."

"I don't really celebrate my birthday. It's been worse. I was unconscious and in hospital for the entire day when I turned fifteen after a wendigo hunt went wrong." That was the hunt that caused Luke to go off hunting on his own, away from everyone else. "So yeah, it's not a big deal." Izzy muttered. The normal things an eighteen year old would do on their birthday was kind of limited to getting drunk at some bar and Izzy wasn't planning on doing that.

"Aw come on, we'll get you a beer or something." Dean encouraged, feeling the need to introduce Izzy to the adult life.

"We need to find Jimmy first, anyway." Izzy said, trying to drive the subject away from her birthday. "Sort things out after."

* * *

The rest of the drive was mainly silent, and the three hunters found Jimmy's old house easily. However, as they approached it, they heard raised voices and shuffling. The sounds of a fight. Immediately they entered, Dean slitting the throat of a demon holding a young girl hostage. Sam extended his hand and took control of the other demon, so Izzy rushed to get Jimmy's family out of there whilst Dean went back to check on Sam. "Get in the car!" She yelled, waiting for Sam and Dean to emerge from the house. After a slightly agonising wait they did so, and the Impala drove, very squashed with four people in the back.

Although she experienced the most uncomfortable drive of her life Izzy stayed in the Impala with Jimmy's wife and daughter, answering the wife's occasional questions. She watched as Jimmy's wife clung to her words that it would all be okay like a drowning man clung to air. It was a lie, of course. Izzy knew it would never be the same. Outside the Impala the Winchesters spoke with Jimmy, no doubt persuading him to go with them. From the car window she could see him nod resignedly, and approach the Impala. Taking that as her cue Izzy got out, and went over to the brothers.

"He agreed." She said. It wasn't a question. Dean nodded silently. Why were they the ones splitting the family up? What happened to putting families back together? Sighing, the four people got back in the Impala after Jimmy said his goodbyes. He went straight to sleep, leaning against the window away from Izzy. She didn't blame him, after everything. The car was taking him further and further away from his family. After a while, Izzy felt herself drift off, her body taking action after not sleeping the previous nights.

Izzy woke up to low voices. Sam and Dean, discussing something. Raising her head groggily, she made out what they were saying. "You're scaring me, man." Dean said. He wasn't the only one Sam was scaring.

"I'm scaring myself." Sam murmured. Frowning, Izzy considered his words. Did he truly believe that he was doing the right thing? Before she could dwell on that any further, a phone rang. Pretending to wake up, Izzy watched Jimmy as he picked up. His wife, probably. Then he swallowed and sat up abruptly.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Jimmy's wife, Amelia, was a demon. How could they not have noticed? Jimmy was noticeably panicking, ready to go in alone like the demon asked him to. The three hunters had a plan, a bad plan and one they had formed in a couple of minutes, but still a plan.

Not long after, Izzy gritted her teeth as demons dragged them out, intercepting their course of action. It wasn't such a great plan, after all. One of the demons had taken the knife, leaving them virtually defenceless. Izzy still had her knife doused in holy water and salt, but it seemed pathetically weak. "Now for the punch line." The demon said, smiling cruelly. Aiming her gun at Sam, Izzy saw something flicker in her eyes. "Everybody dies." Before she had time to consider anything the demon whirled round and shot Jimmy. Izzy flinched, closing her eyes momentarily. This was their fault. "Waste little orphan Annie." The demon said, as if an afterthought. Claire was going to die, and her blood would be on their hands.

Several things happened next. After an agonising pause as the demon walked to kill Claire, it swung a pipe but Claire – no, not Claire anymore – caught it, pressed her hand to the demon's forehead and it collapsed on the ground. Izzy turned sharply and elbowed the demon in its throat, before withdrawing her knife and stabbing it. The demon hissed, thrown off guard. Continuing to fight the demon, Izzy tried to hold it off for long enough for Sam to retrieve the knife and kill it. Out of the corner of her eye Izzy saw whatever was inside Claire kill the demon fighting Dean, and the older hunter rushed to throw the demon off Izzy, seeing that Sam had the knife and was about to stab the demon with him. The thing possessing Claire – an angel, Izzy suspected – obliterated the demon with a touch.

Izzy rubbed her shoulder, wincing slightly and turned around to see – oh. Sam was, instead of stabbing the demon, drinking its blood. It shocked Izzy when she realised how much he looked like one of the monsters she had hunted, a vampire or even a rugaru, when Sam turned round with blood smeared around his mouth. A pit of dread blossomed in Izzy's stomach. By the look on Dean's face it was clear he hadn't even suspected this. After stabbing the demon, Sam extended his hand and exorcised the demon possessing Amelia, his powers strengthened by the demon blood. Amelia collapsed and Izzy rushed to steady her, supporting her arm. A flash of white light stunned her, and Izzy looked around to see Claire's hands cupping Jimmy's face and light emanating from them. Something changed in Jimmy's eyes. He got up silently and walked past them, not Jimmy anymore. Castiel again.

"Cas, hold up." Dean said. "What were you going to tell me?" He asked. Castiel's gaze briefly flickered to Izzy.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel stated. What had happened? This was big. Why did Izzy feel in over her head all of a sudden? Castiel walked away, Izzy's questions left unanswered.

* * *

Sam agreed to drop Izzy off somewhere where she would be able to find her own way, and he stuck to that promise. The younger hunter couldn't help but feel a feeling of dread whenever she looked at him. But that was behind her. She was leaving this now. Dean drove in stony silence, his face brooding, not even looking at Izzy as she got out of the Impala. As the car drove away, Izzy almost felt sorry for Sam for when Dean's building up wrath would unleash. Then she remembered what he'd done, and cleared those thoughts from her mind. Move on. The Winchesters are behind you now, Izzy told herself.

Izzy lied when she said her fifteenth birthday was the worst. This day topped it all in terms of celebrations. She had a missed call from Luke, but ignored it for now. Too many awkward questions about what she was doing. For now, Izzy concentrated on what she needed to do.

She already had a destination. Back in the car, after Anna had visited, Izzy remembered a hunt she went on when she was fourteen, one of her first hunts that wasn't training. Of course, Victor did the majority of it but they were in Illinois, and paid a visit to a psychic. The psychic, Shreya, didn't live far from here. It'd take Izzy less than a day to get there. What Izzy had planned was a long shot, but maybe Shreya could help unravel answers to her supposed fate. It was unlikely, but better than twiddling her thumbs about it. Already Izzy was spending too much time thinking about it, time that could be spent doing a lot more worthwhile things.

* * *

The next day Izzy found herself dawdling outside Shreya's door. She had no way of knowing if she still lived there, but that wasn't what was stopping Izzy from knocking. After taking a deep breath, Izzy knocked sharply. The door swung open, revealing Shreya with her hair in a towel, clearly just out of the shower. "Hi, um, I doubt you remember me but a couple years back a hunter named Victor asked you for help on a case, which you revealed it to be a minor Greek god. I was wondering if you could help me with something." Izzy tried.

After suspiciously, looking Izzy up and down Shreya nodded slowly. "I remember. You were scrawnier and shorter but you had the same brown leather jacket. What do you want help with?" She said, leaning on the doorway.

"I've been told I have a part to play in something, something pretty big. Is it possible for you to find out what it is?" Izzy asked tentatively. Shreya nodded.

"There's a spell, chance it'll work. Lots of people ask for their future girl, but sometimes it's best not to know it. Still, I owe Victor a favour from a few years back. Spell's pretty easy anyway." Shreya gestured to Izzy to come in, then checked the street before slamming the door.

It didn't take long to set up the candles and the sigils. Shreya drew the curtains, shadows springing from around the room. They sat on a table and the psychic grasped Izzy's hands, and began to recite. "Animo aspicere nobis velimus. Quaerere velimus, spiritus iter nostrum. Et summone per Spiritum futura praedicere de nobis." The two candles flickered, then went out completely. For a minute or so they sat in silence and darkness. Then the candles relit immediately, and Shreya opened her eyes, her wet hair glistening. She sighed. Izzy winced internally. This was probably not good news.

"What I saw was much more elaborate than my normal visions when I do this spell. It was almost high definition. It… I didn't see you personally, though. There was a woman, a demon, and a young man, maybe 20 years old. He was tied up, and beaten up. He begged for the demon to stop, and she stabbed him." Izzy's blood chilled. There was only one way this could be related to her. The demon was Lilith, and the man…

"Did the young man… Have light brown, cropped, hair? Grey eyes?" Izzy asked, biting her lip. Shreya's nod confirmed it.

"Before the demon killed him, she said something. 'This is her fault. I told her this would happen if she didn't stop, and she didn't listen. You seemed like a charming young man, yet she didn't care. It's a shame your life had to end like this, though I admit hearing your screams was a kind of fun I haven't had in a while.'" The psychic recalled. Izzy only realised her hands were shaking until Shreya laid her hands on them.

"You can still change that. The future isn't fixed; I'm not some prophet." Shreya rose from the table, removing the candles. Izzy stood up too, willing her legs to work. The demon was Lilith, and the young man was Luke. Lilith was going to kill Luke, using him as leverage or something. Izzy couldn't let that happen. Swallowing, she said goodbye to Shreya and called Sam. He said he could get strong enough to kill Lilith. The phone rang three, four, times. Sam wasn't picking up, so she tried Dean. Lilith needed to die. Izzy was getting past the point of caring about what happened in between.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think (I don't have any reviews on this :( ) and follow/favourite if you liked it. Have a great day! (I'm also going to Ireland so the next update may be a longer wait than normal)**


End file.
